moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przesmyk śmierci
Wiatr lekko uderzał o trawę kołysząc ją w jednym kierunku. Uderzał on także o ciała ogromnych roślinożerców, którzy thumb|400pxzajadali się roślinnością, lub pili wodę z jeziora zwanego krwawą oazą. Potężne hadrozaury o swoich brunatnych barwach często przychodziły tu by się napić i coś zjeść. Jednak okolica nie była bezpieczna- zawsze gdzieś z dalekiego lasu, lub dalekich równin mogły przyjść drapieżniki takie jak dakaraptory, lub potężni królowie tych terenów, tyrannozaury. Hadrozaury ustawiły parę osobników, z doskonałym wzrokiem, węchem i słuchem, na czatach by wypatrywały niebezpieczeństwa. Stare i chore osobniki dotrzymywały im towarzystwa na obrzeżach stada. Od czasu do czasu pod ich nogami przebiegały bawiące się ze sobą pisklęta. Dzisiejszy dzień wydawał się być spokojny. Słońce bombardowało ciepłem ziemię, wodę i skórę pokrytą łuskami dinozaurów. Lekki wiaterek schładzał powietrze, tworzył także lekkie fale na jeziorze zwracając tak uwagę ciekawskich pisklaków dla których była to pierwsza jesień. Okres w którym słońce nie ogrzewa tak jak we wiosnę i lato. Okres lęgowy dawno się skończył i dwu miesięczne pisklaki były oczkami w głowach ich rodziców. Były tym powodem dla którego mogły matki walczyć o każdy dzień. Walczyć o przetrwanie w tym niegościnnym dla słabych osobników świecie. Mimo iż dawni drapieżcy, którzy wzbudzali strach nawet wśród zauropodów zniknęli stąd miliony lat temu, ich miejsce zajęli drapieżcy którzy też budzili przerażenie. To one były powodem obaw matek. To te drapieżniki nawiedzały je w koszmarach zjadając ich młode a następnie je same na deser. Wielkie paszcze których nijak da się napełnić odpowiednią ilością krwi i mięsa. Nieustający głód mógł sprawić, że wrócą akurat po tego a nie innego roślinożercę. Nagle straż odwróciła się w jednym kierunku sprawiając, że całe stado także się odwróciło. Na wzniesieniu powoli pojawiała się sylwetka dwunożnego drapieżnika. Tyrannozaur przyglądał się stadu. Jego ruda skóra i pióra pokrywające plecy i ogon komponowała się z białymi wzorami przypominającymi wygląd kości. Liczne wręcz krwawe blizny pokrywały ciało drapieżcy sprawiając, że jego wygląd był jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Zaraz potem zza wzniesienia wyszedł kolejny- większy. Szarawa skóra i pióra nosiła białe wzory na głowie, szyi, ogonie i nogach. Szarawy tyrannozaur spojrzał na drugiego, który przyglądał się stadu szukając czegoś. Szkielet wydał bulgoczący wark z paszczy powoli ruszając w stronę stada, które oddaliło się na spory kawałek. Duch ruszyła za nim. Oba tyrannozaury podeszły nad jezioro. Zaczęły nabierać do swoich paszcz wodę i połykać ją. Duch ciągle obserwowała stado, które miała ochotę zaatakować. Jednak wiedziała, że jej partner ma inny plan. W końcu one się tu zjawią. Co rok tu się zjawiały uciekając przed północnymi mrozami. Samiec potrząsnął głową i ruszył w stronę górki na której usiadł. Duch wiernie poszła za nim siadając się obok niego. Zawsze dzielił je skrawek ziemi- Szkielet nie lubił zbytnio bliskich kontaktów z żadnym zwierzęciem nawet ze swoją kochanką, która musiała trzymać minimalny dystans do niego. W sumie czy można mu się dziwić? Został w dzieciństwie zdradzony przez swoją rodzinę, która omal nie zabiła go. Zostawiła mu na zawsze te krwawe ślady i porzuciła tylko przez jego wygląd. Kombinacja jego barw utrudniała polowanie jego rodzinie, więc się go pozbyła gdy był jeszcze ledwie wyrostkiem. Jednak dzięki temu wydarzeniu stał się potężnym drapieżnikiem, który już w wczesnym dzieciństwie nauczył się polować samodzielnie. Nauczył się jak doskonale się chować by nie zostać zauważonym. Robił to perfekcyjnie mimo iż był ponad sześciotonowym drapieżcą. Zza horyzontu dobiegły burki innych roślinożerców. Szkielet żwawo zerwał się na równe nogi i szybkim tempem ruszył nad jezioro. Duch również wstała i poszła za swym partnerem. Szkielet wpatrywał się na wzniesienie na drugim brzegu nie dużego jeziora. Stał jak zahipnotyzowany nie reagując nawet na Duch, która lekko się odsunęła gdy zauważyła, że lekko dotyka swego partnera trąc się o jego bolesne blizny. Szkielet był teraz w swoim świecie łowów. Nawet burczące, swoimi głosami rozchodzącymi się na mile, hadrozaury go nie interesowały. Językiem przejechał po swej wardze nie mogąc doczekać się zdobyczy. Stado rogatych roślinożerców właśnie dotarło nad brzeg jeziora w dolinie. Ominęły wcześniejszy brzeg ze względu na swą ilość. Ponad tuzina osobników szło w ciągłym kontakcie fizycznym. Brzuch ocierał się o brzuch. Niestety brzeg którym szły zwierzęta był strasznie wąski i nie było ciężko o wlecenie do wody, w której mogły czaić się jakieś krokodyle. Szkielet nagle ruszył w stronę gór z niewyjaśnionego powodu. Duch nie wiedząc co się dzieje ciągle zwracała swój wzrok to na triceratopsy to na Szkieleta. W końcu jednak ruszyła za swym partnerem zostawiając stada hadrozaurów i triceratopsów za sobą. Rogaci roślinożercy spokojnie pili wodę rozlokowując się na całej linii brzegowej jeziora w dolinie. Ich pomarańczowa skóra na czaszce wyróżniała się na tle ich ciemnej skóry na pozostałym ciele. Parę z rogaczy zerwało parę razy trawę na przekąskę i znów stado ruszyło w swoją stronę. Musiały iść dalej uciekając przed mrozem z północy. W odróżnieniu od tutejszych triceratopsów te szły jak najdalej na południe. Zamieszkując tereny kanady wolały chociaż na parę tygodni ogrzać się w słońcu na południu, które grzało tam nawet w okresie jesiennym i zimowym. Stado przeszło przez grupę hadrozaurów które zeszły im z drogi. Następnym celem był przesmyk prowadzący na drugą stronę doliny. Była to najszybsza droga przez górę o średnich rozmiarach. Nie była największa, jednak jej ominięcie zajmowało dużo czasu- a one go nie miały. Szły kolejne kilometry swoim wolnym tępem. W końcu dotarły do przesmyku. Duży korytasz wydrążony przez dawną rzekę w górze. Przesmyk był dość duży by pomieścić całe stado triceratopsów. Po obu bokach korytarza wyrastały potężne ściany góry. Wydeptana ziemia świadczyła o tym, że często korzystano z usług przesmyku. Choć często nie za darmo. Wokół jak i w przesmyku można było zobaczyć szkielety różnych jego ofiar. Wszystko ma swoją cenę. Mimo niepewności przywódca stada ruszył w przesmyk. Roślinożercy non stop obserwowali ściany w zadumieniu jak to mogło powstać tysiące lat temu. Samiec alfa się zatrzymał. Na końcu przesmyku stał Szkielet. W końcu się doczekał łowów. Ruszył w stronę wymachujacych swymi głowami roślinożerców, które zwróciły swe rogi na niego. Ten wydał z paszczy syk z samych otchłani swojej gardzieli. Triceratopsy poddały się strachowi. Osobniki z tyłu zaczły wracać jednak zanim się spostrzegły pośród nich przechadzała się Duch kierujaca się na czołówkę stada. Te wykorzystując swą okazję szybko biegły w drugą stronę zostawiając dwóch drapieżników i braci z przodu swemu losowi. Został tylko samiec alfa, który miał zablokowaną drogę przez Szkieleta i Duch. Ustawił się tyłem do ściany i starał się wymachiwać swymi rogami w stronę Duch jak i Szkieleta. Szkielet szybkim i pewnym ruchem zacisnął swe szczęki na szyji roślinożercy. Siedmiotonowa Duch przygniotła triceratopsa swym cielskiem. Szkielet i triceratops leżeli na ziemi. Rogate zwierzę ciągle próbowało się urwać z ucisku szczęk samca i podnieść z pod ciężaru samicy. Mijały godziny a oba zwierzęta wciaż leżały. Szkielet nawet nie odczuwał zmęczenia. To było dla niego nic, żaden wysiłek w porównaniu do tego, że jako czterotonowy nastolatek musiał już trzymać ponad ośmiotonowe triceratopsy swymi jeszcze słabymi szczękami. Triceratops ciągle szarpał się jednak tyrannozaur jeszcze mocniej zaciskał szczęki na szyji krusząc kręgi szyjne rogacza. Samica wciąż z całych sił przygniatała ofiarę do ziemi pozwalajac swemu partnerowi na spokojne utrzymanie go w swych zaplamionych krwią szczękach. Rogacz coraz słabiej szarpał. Szkielet wyczuwając to od razu wstał podnosząc lekko roślinożercę i kręcąc mu przy tym kark. Martwy triceratops padł na ziemię. Oba tyrannozaury spojrzały po sobie z zadowoleniem z udanych łowów po czym oddały się uczcie. Kategoria:Opowiadania